I need to learn how to say No
by SweaterLovin
Summary: Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, what have you got yourself in this time?
1. Why don't I ever say No?

_I'm sorry, I know I need to update all my stories yet I suck at updating, and I got this and another Idea and I've been writing it on my ipod, so I got this idea watching Baby Mama, and you'll understand once you've read it._

_I don't own anything_

…_..._

CDC pov

I don't know what's wrong with me right now, it's like I want something but I can't put my finger on it. But this all started when Penelope brought her kid to set. I'm 21 so I don't know if this was normal or not.

But I Chad Dylan Cooper wanted to be... A Dad!

I don't know why, I just do. And for some reason, I can't get that off my mind. So what do I do? I go to Little Ms. Sonshine for a request.

Sonny pov

I never asked for this. I may be nice, but I shouldn't have said yes to speaking to Chad about a privet matter in his dressing room at midnight. I mean that screams 'I WANNA SLEEP WITH YOU' and I didn't want to do that. No at all. Err, nevermind, it's hopefully nothing like that.

It was about midnight so I made my way to Chad's dressing room. Some reason my palms was sweating and I felt nervous, really nervous. When I knocked on the door he opened it and pulled me in quickly.

"Sonny" Chad started pacing in front of me as I sat down onto his couch. "I have a favor to ask of you, it's a big favor, but I'll pay you five million if you do this" Oh shit, it is sex.

"I'll do just about anything for five million dollars.." I said trailing off hoping he didn't want sex. He smiled. Which was a sight not many seen. I swallowed not knowing what I was getting myself into.

"I need you to be my, baby mama." I coughed and about fell of the couch.

"What? Why do YOU want a baby?" I asked surprised as all get out. He stopped pacing and took a seat next to me on the couch and faced me.

"Ever since Penelope brought her kid, I don't know, I wanted one too. Like I can't get it off my mind." I looked at him with my mouth agape.

"And why would you chose me? Why not go knock up sone girl?"

"Because unlike a bitch like that, you take care of yourself. I don't want my kid, in some whore!" I took a breath. I couldn't do this. Even for the money!

I sighed and said. "We aren't going to have sex are we?" He shook his head 'no' so I sighed in relief. "Fine, I'll be your baby mama." Unexpectedly Chad hugged me.

"Thanks Sonny, I knew I could count on you" I hugged him back and smiled pulling out of the hug.

"So why did you want me here at midnight?" I asked. He smirked his signature smirk. I had to admit, for my enemy he was HOT.

"Oh, tomorrow is the day you're doing it." My smile went into a frown. "At 9:30" Then I was completely in a bad mood.

"I hate mornings." I frowned.

"Well then you go home and sleep." I frowned and looked at him as if he was crazy. "I'm just kidding Munroe. I'll take the couch, you can use my room." I sighed and started walking to his room and as soon as I hit the bed, I was out.


	2. Wakey Wakey

_**I am saddened by my lack of reviews but I suppose I deserve none because I suck at updating. I'll try to update this one though**_.

_**Like always I do NOT own anything. If I did There would be only Sonny With a Chance and they would have help the show until Demi was ready to return.**_

…_**...**_

"Wakey, Wakey, Sonny" Chads voice said as I was keeping my eyes closed and snuggled deep into the covers. I heard Chad sigh and start shaking me. "Wake up, it's past 8:30!" I felt him smack my butt lightly and I couldn't help but blush.

Finally opening my eyes and sitting up I said "You know I might make you pay me more but for waking me up early." With that said I got out of bed and went into the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth and washed my face. Surprisingly Chad had a never been used toothbrush so I use that and I put my hair up in a baggy ponytail and walked out. On the bed was a pair of sweats, possibly Chads with a tee-shirt with a Texas logo on it. Definitely Chad's. I put them on along with my converse and walked out ready to go.

"Finally, took you long enough." It took all I could not to give him the finger right then and there but I kept myself from doing that.

"I'm sorry Chad but let's just leave" I said starting to walk out of the dressing room.

"Fine let's" Chad said, also walking out.

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good!"

With that the door slammed.

I had to admit. I was scared to death. I mean I was about to be injected with sperm and have a baby! And not just any man, CHAD's! Ugh, why did I say yes?

"Stop fretting, just relax!" Chad said getting antsy from all this. I fell sorry for his child, I swear.

"Easy for you to say, all you have to do is pee in a cup!" I knew this was about to break into a bad fight just from my last sentence.

"It's not as easy as it seems Sonny!"

"It's better then having it shoved up your," I stopped as soon as the doctor walked in. The doctor gave me a smile and a nod and I returned a nervous smile in return.

"You're Mrs. Cooper?" The doctor asked. I looked at Chad and shot him a "What the Hell" look.

"Err just call me Alison." I said. The doctor nodded and started getting a long skinny tubelike needle. And man was it long. Nervously I asked "Um, What is that?" The doctor laughed.

"This is the sperm injector." I could fail my face whiten. "Now put your legs on the stirrups so I can proceed." I put my legs up for the doctor and once I seen that needle I fainted.

When I woke up I was in a normal hospital room in a hospital gown. No iv's was attached to me thank fully. As I fully wakened I seen Chad watching the tv. From what I heard, it was Mackenzie Falls. Not surprising for him at all. I yawned and that made Chad turn off the tv.

"You do know, your not suppose to pass out when you're about to be injected right?" Damn, they probably moved the date.

"Don't tell me I have to go through that again!" He chuckled at what I said and I frowned.

"Not unless it didn't work this time." I gasped. So it did happen and now I could be pregnant. Nice.

"They already did it?" He nodded. "Oh good, because I did NOT want to stay awake for that." He chuckled at me.

"Yeah I could tell" I rolled my eyes at him and looked around.

"So where are my clothes Cooper, I wanna get out of here." He snickered. And I mean he snickered and tossed me my outfit from before. I grabbed my clothes and stood so my front faced him instead of my back then side walked to the bathroom, where I got dressed and ready to leave.

Once I came out Chad was watching Mackenzie Falls again. Of course.

"Chad!" I yelled snapping him back into the real world. He looked at me turning the tv off again. "Let's go!" I said getting antsy. He got up and chuckled.

"Somebody is antsy." Rolling my eyes I left the room weather he was following or not.

_**So there you go, longer then my previous works and tomorrow I will put up the next chapter or the the day after depends on how long it takes me to write it. **_

_**Every Review is like a BIG Hug from a Friend **_


End file.
